1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, an organic layer deposition apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus by using the organic layer deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses may have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response speed than other display apparatuses, and may be a next-generation display apparatus.